


True Blood 真爱如血

by Sierra_semi14



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra_semi14/pseuds/Sierra_semi14
Summary: 被lof吞了我重发试试





	True Blood 真爱如血

Notes：

！AU。血猎横X吸血鬼雏。

！OOC

！一点点轻微的丸雏和二花......轻到没有！西皮洁癖也OK的！

！拳/交警告【我是说真的，拳/交

 

 

丸山隆平站在离自家不足五米的距离内，神情惴惴，颇为不安。

出现这种情况，都是该死的好奇心在作崇。

 

假期结束，他才急匆匆返校，顺便从老家捎上了一些特产，除了同学之外还计划着留出一部分送给住在对门的老夫妇。上半年里，两位首次在外租房的大学生委实承蒙了邻居不少照拂。

原本是如此打算的。

直到几天前某个晚上下楼处理垃圾时，他才看到邻居的木门在时隔数月后第一次打开。里面走出来的不是什么年近古稀满头银发的老人家，而是一位身形挺拔的年轻男性。

丸山的步伐停住了。

他控制不住自己往对方身上飘移的视线——只因为对面的男性气质实在不似凡人。

那位新邻居着一袭黑衣。站立着，象是从头到脚都浸在浓重的墨色里，偏偏只有露出的小部分皮肤白得惊心动魄。廊内夜灯鹅黄的光落在他的周身，都像被吞没似的愈发冷了几分。

男子对着呆立的丸山微微颔首，转身下了楼梯。铁门阖上之前的一个瞬间，丸山似乎听到了屋内的人声。虽然只有言词组，但足以让人留下印象。

屋内有人，是男性。

他犹豫了几秒后也下了楼梯，方才男子的背影已经看不到了。丸山迅速回到家，把自己甩进沙发里，任由想象力天马行空。

 

丸山有一个除朝夕相处的室友大仓君以外，谁都不知道的秘密：他不仅仅是国立大学的在读修士，还是一位兼职的“小说家”——虽然只是在网络上发表些人气寥寥的猎奇文章——这种程度而已。但正是拜这份兼职所赐，他对所谓“超自然”事物的关注相比一般的大学生而言有些过多了。大仓常常打趣他，说他沉迷于写那些三流段子到分不清虚拟和现实。

那位奇怪的新邻居，正是这样一个能激发丸山灵感的存在。

之后的一周里，丸山每天都留意着对门的动静，还真叫他发现了一个规律：只有在太阳落山后才会到他家铁门的阖上的响声。有几次“偶然地”碰到并“不经意间”询问对方，也只回答是去上班。上班？上班需要每天穿那么一套黑色制服吗？与其说出勤，不如说更适合......葬礼。

丸山更加好奇了。他添油加醋地对着室友说这件事，尽管对方就像往常一样并不在意。大仓认为那只不过是个用穿衣风格来控诉晚班的可怜上班族，顺便强烈暗示丸山与其将没送出去的那几盒点心束之高阁不如交付于他。不过说实在，丸山也没指望他理解，他只是自顾自将其作为连贯而乏味的生活中一件不寻常的事，沉浸在想象中，并因此而激动。

隔壁究竟住了什么人？比起投喂室友——何况还是一位每天都宣称自己要节食减肥却从没开始行动过的室友——而言，弄清这个问题要有意思得多。他琢磨着，干脆就借着送礼的名义，拜访一下新邻居。

只不过原本计划中是和室友一同拜访，但由于大仓又一次应邀去给摄影协会的姑娘们当模特而放了鸽子，现在就只有丸山孤零零一个人了。

 

可怜的丸山隆平看了眼脚边放着的那盒纪念品，深吸一口气，按下了邻居家的门铃。

......真不知道会是什么样的人来开门啊。是前几天那位白到不像日本人的美男子还好，勉强也算打过了照面。如果是他的合租者呢？等等，他在压力之下反而脑洞大开了起来，合租……合租......同居……

......从那天听到的声音来判断，难道是他的......男朋友？！

丸山完全忘记了自己和大仓也可以算某种“同居”状态，只是径直在粉红色的氛围中越跑越偏。而就在他想入非非之时，面前的门“咔嚓”一声打开了。

“请问……”

是那天听过的声音。

他深吸了一口气：

“我、我是住在对面的丸山隆平。您好……”

说话的同时，他也观察着前来开门的青年。对方没将防盗门全部拉开，而是探了小半个身子出来，看上去有些警惕。对面的男性同样很年轻，穿着白色居家服，蜂蜜一样的棕色头发在日光下显得蓬松又柔软。

——像什么小动物一样。

丸山为自己的想法小小惊讶了一下，随即想到对方的样貌确实很容易让人产生亲近感，也就释然了。没想到“谜之美男子”的同居人和他相比，居然气质如此迥异。丸山决定继续套话：

“不好意思，我记得之前这里是住了一对老人家？他们……？您是新搬来这里的吗？”

“哦，原来是邻居啊，”青年将门推开了点，丸山这才发现他还有双颇具特征的圆眼睛，“丸山君是吗？我是村上信五......称呼我为村上就可以了。之前的租客啊，他们回老家了。我大约是两周前搬来的。那个时候......丸山君还不在吧？”

“没错没错，我上个星期刚从老家回来……啊，这里有我带来的一点特产，突然上门打搅实在是不好意思，如果您不介意的话……”

“哎！这怎么好意思。以后就是新邻居，送礼物就太生分了……”

.......普通。

普通的对话。普通的展开。一切都是如此符合情理。

丸山有些失去了对话的兴致。他本不是个能说会道的人，对方的回答维持着恰到好处的亲切和距离，和世间大多数人应对陌生人的方式并无二样。他失望了，想到那深夜时第一次见到的新邻居，美则美矣，却冰冷怪异，谁知和他同住的人竟然会如此普通！

不过或许这样才正常吧。真的是一门心思沉浸在非日常展开中的自己是该清醒头脑才对。至于那个黑发帅哥穿成那样出门，或许只是单纯有些情结在此。要不找个借口先溜？下次看到那位再尝试着问问他好了……丸山想法已定，便组织起了语言，想要摆脱这场寒暄。

“一定一定，以后多多关照，那么我先……？”

先......?

突然间无法发出声音。

仿佛舌头的存在在感知中消失了。

他瞪大了双眼，下意识向对方求助。却发现青年正满含期待地注视着自己。

“‘作为邻居，多多关照 ’……是么，”对方笑了起来，整齐的睫毛下那双讨人喜欢的双瞳闪烁着一丝狡黠的光芒。他微微张开嘴唇：

“这样的话，丸山君可以现在帮我一个小忙吗……？”

跑，丸山脑内一瞬间冒出了这个念头，却在某种力量的影响下迅速消失，陷入一种全身都轻松下来的迷幻中，如摄入过量酒精后在云端浮游。为什么要跑？他又不会伤害我，他只是想获得帮助而已。这么温和有礼貌的人……

青年开心地笑了起来。他仰起头看向丸山，对方失去焦点的眼球里倒映着他开始卸去伪装的瞳孔。那双圆眼睛中无害的深棕色碎散似飞雪，随着他推开门一步步走来，逐渐溶解在一片绚烂而危险的火焰里。

“那么我就不客气了......”

 

“......hina！？”

 

伴随着惊怒的吼声，不知何时出现在后方的黑衣男性一掌拍在丸山背上大力将他推开。他一个踉跄摔倒在地上，打了个寒颤。不知是因地砖冰凉，还是从浅寐中惊醒。

“……抱歉，”对方挡在丸山的面前，稍微侧了侧身，伸手把棕发青年扯了过来，“我这位朋友一人待着就喜欢喝酒，现在大概是醉过了头吧。”

他愣了半天才想起来自己为什么坐在别人家门口。对了，自己是来登门拜访，顺便还想满足一下八卦心的。开始时试探了几句也没得到什么特别发现，刚准备离开，再之后就……

......被突然间冲过来的人推倒在地上。

其实您看上去更像袭击我的人，丸山腹诽到。不过他并不敢把这句话对面的黑衣男子说出来。反倒是他口中那位喝醉了酒的朋友，圆溜溜的下垂眼中写满了懊悔之意，几乎要哭出来。

明明是没做错事的人，却露出泫然欲泣的表情，真叫人于心不忍......

他努力控制着自己不去进行“家庭暴力”一类的联想，急忙摆手说着没关系。在扶着双腿勉强站立起来时，忽然想起对方之前似乎还有求于自己，便开口询问：

“请问这位......村上先生？刚才是不是说需要帮助？有什么我可以……”

“……对不起，”棕发的青年双手合十，小声不断道歉着，“那只是酒醉之言，还请您务必不要当真……”

黑发男性瞥了身侧的人一眼，叹了口气。

他松开手，在沉默中转身。棕发的青年随之进了门。在那个身影即将消失前，丸山感觉到棕发青年在自己身上停留了几秒——那是一种他无法辨别的，仿佛刻意压制着什么的眼神。没送出去的礼品静静躺在角落阴影里，丸山兀自站立了几秒才起身去捡，竟觉得有些怅然若失。

“看来是给不出去了，唉……最后还是交给大仓吧。话说回来，我总觉得忘记了什么事情一样，可真奇怪……”

 

\------

 

“我只是想吓唬一下他。”

如果丸山在此，一定会感到十分惊愕——这屋内分明是超自然的场景。窗洞内外便如同两个世界：窗外的天空高悬着秋日下午时分慵懒的太阳；窗内，只有不知从何而来的淡淡月光铺撒整个客厅。

然而此刻在这里的两人——或许不能算“人”——都早已见惯。

“.....什么时候解开术式的？”

黑衣的男子——横山裕——驻立在这一片昏暗之中。他两手垂下，其中一只手上紧捏着手枪。那是一把银制的左轮，一半隐没在横山的袖口中，露出的部分将柔和的月光反射成金属的冷芒。其上繁复的图案让它看上去与其说是凶器，不如说更接近装饰品。

“我要说，这件事儿上你也有错，要不是你......”

横山持枪的手举了起来。

“......一直不让我吸血的话。”

村上的双眸中，一对翕动的红色竖瞳在黑暗中熠熠生辉。

“我不相信你没有看出来，那小子对我们很好奇，”村上象是完全没有看到横山手上的威胁一般，随意地倚坐在沙发上，“我只是顺手推舟。你知道，好奇可不是什么好事情......”

“hina。”

某种冰冷的东西瞬间贴上了村上的额头。那是横山的枪。

村上咽下了未说完的话。

“我不希望在这里开枪。”

骤然拉进的距离让村上被迫直视横山。此刻屋内沉浸在夜色中，横山容颜姣好，便仿佛乘月而来的牧羊人，又似月神本身。村上有些恍惚。恩底弥翁、月读命、旃陀罗啊......他很想欣赏眼前美景，却无法回避额上那抹冰冷。你们何苦托生在这么一个凶人身上？

横山将枪向下压了压。吸血鬼敏锐的听觉让村上知道那里面不是空的。

“......术式，一天前就解开了。”

村上不确定在这时候违抗横山的意思，对方会不会真的给自己来一枪，于是他最终还是屈服了。

“好歹我也多活了那么些个年头。横山裕，像你这种刚入门的粗糙术法......”

村上不仅仅活得时间长，其血统等级也相当高。所以就算横山开枪，他也不会像刚出生的同族那样轻易就被受过特殊祝福的子弹杀死。但......他的内心焦急起来，重生一次需要耗费大量的能量，而拜面前的人所赐，他已经很久没吃过什么正经东西了。

“看来，”横山的手指在扳机上摩挲，“hina还是没有认清局势啊。”

“你现在还在后悔——没有成功诱惑隔壁那个小子——对吧？”

“我呢......已经厌倦了我追你逃这种无休无止的游戏了，”横山俯身靠近村上，村上发现他尽管在笑，但眼睛里却是冷的。

“我们换个玩法吧。”

村上感觉到了危险。但横山的吻下落的速度比他想象得更快。

那并不是一个温柔缱绻的吻——气氛也不对。哪怕他们已有过不少更加亲密的接触，但被枪按着头还要被强吻却是第一次。村上尚在惊愕，横山便已经以一种狂暴的，不容抵抗的姿态侵入了他的口腔。他的嘴唇很软，但舌头极其灵活，在可怜的吸血鬼还来不及未伸出的犬齿尖端研磨舔舐。村上只觉得有种奇特的酸麻从那敏感的地方升起。更加要命的是，横山的这个动作让他被对方的气息所刺激，身体内沉寂的本能在嘶吼，让横山另一只手所触碰到的每一处皮肤都开始发烫。

好饿，好饿，好饿......！

村上无法发出声音，但是横山能察觉到他喉管中压抑的震动。他结束了这个吻。

村上也清醒了些，额上的枪让他不至于失去神智扑向横山。他只是喘着气，用自己能想象出来的最凶恶的表情瞪着横山。

“你疯了吗.......!”

“来做个交易如何？”

横山收回了枪，他知道村上在听。

面前是一只饿到几乎丧失理智的高等级吸血鬼，这对于人类而言最危险的时刻，反而是猎人饲谋已久的机会。

“我可以让hina吸血，”横山一点点解开身上那套黑色的制服，露出下面无袖的紧身衣。村上盯着他光洁的脖颈和手臂，等待下文。

“你让我操。”

见村上没有任何反应，横山解释了一句；

“你，和我做爱。”

“并且必须听我的话。叫我主人，哪怕一个词也不可以违背......”

“新玩法？”村上笑了起来，他伸出舌头舔了舔已经抑制不住的犬齿，“没问题啊。”

“你给我血，我自然愿意陪。”

 

\------

 

在横山没认识村上之前，他曾是一名正常的血猎。

所谓的“正常”，当然是指秉公执法，嫉恶如仇，视扫除黑暗生物为己任之类的。在人类危机四伏的时代，绝大多数猎人都是这样。他们相信自己是保护者，而一身黑色的制服就是他们的荣耀。只不过拜工业革命所赐，人类的迅速发展剥夺了超自然生物存在的空间。数量骤减的不仅仅只有黑暗生物，还有猎人。当世保护者与其敌人的关系，竟然得到了某种程度的缓合。

——但这种相对缓合中，绝不包括饲养一只吸血鬼。

贴身的银质小刀划破皮肤，象牙般洁白的手掌淌出鲜血。村上伸出柔软的舌头，像刚出生时舐乳的小猫一样，安详地地舔舐着每一滴血液，以及横山手掌上细密的纹路。

简直像在口交一样，横山想，一只手而已，村上却像舔冰淇淋一样舔得起劲。这难得乖顺的样子倒是十分性感。

“只有......这么一点嘛......？”

得到了几分飨足后，沙哑的声音都变得甜而绵软了。  
村上抬起头，当他想刻意讨好谁时，那双清亮的眼睛里聚集的水汽象是能把星星都揉碎送到那人的面前。何况现在他没有收起红瞳，给那抹纯粹又增添了一份凛然的美感。村上知道，横山是最吃这一套的。

只不过今天的横山油盐不进，倒真有些奇怪。

“这只是彩头。不过刚才不是说了吗？Hina接下来必须要听我的话，否则可就没份了。”

村上这才想起他刚才还说了些什么。好像是，提了些什么要求......

“先叫声主人来听听。”

......啊，横山想出的新玩法。

“一定要这样吗，yoko.....”

他试图示弱，然而横山不为所动。

好吧，村上自暴自弃地想，仅此一次。等一下吸血的时候他一定要吸到横山裕贫血。于是小小声地张口叫到：

“主人。”

“很乖，”横山满意地抚摸着他的发顶，像逗弄着真正的宠物一样。这个动作不由得让村上感到屈辱，“那么接下来，脱了衣服，跪在地上。”

“这个，yoko.....主人，”村上咬牙切齿。就算是横山突然想玩情趣，这也有些超过他忍耐的限度了。但为了一会儿吸血的时候肆意地报复回来，他决定先屈服于对方的淫威，“......好，主人。”

\------

横山满意地看着面前的景象。村上的嘴角还带着殷红，那是未擦干净的自己的鲜血。而那张哪怕被枪指着头也不弱下风的嘴，现在却只能抿成薄薄的线。那具身躯，那具引诱自己不断堕落的身躯，虚无澄澈的月光镀在上面，如一尊雕像，或是一件家具。

一件只有自己可以随意摆弄的家具。

“接下来......自己分开腿。我给你扩张，无论感觉到什么都不许抵抗。”

“......”

村上拒绝回答，但还是按照横山的要求去做。

然后，他被横山从背后抱住了。  
蜻蜓点水般的吻落在村上的身上。在他的颈窝，肩膀，背部，尾椎甚至大腿根，细雨般温柔的抚慰让村上逐渐放松下来。这才是他熟悉的横山......他想，这才是他有把握控制住的横山。

“我有时候在想......”

横山的声音从身后传来。

“......嗯？”

代替横山回应的是，骤然插入后穴的第一根手指。村上因为异物侵入的感觉皱了一下眉。

“......认识hina这样的吸血鬼真是，方便啊，”横山轻笑，“不用排泄，所以也不用花功夫清理；明明是早就死亡的异种，身体里却像人类一样暖和，发起情来还会流水——”

第二根手指探入后穴，在甬道内粗暴地突进。村上因为疼痛泛出生理性的泪水。前几秒的横山的温柔就像假象一样破碎了，等待村上的是扑面而来的欲望海啸。无人拘束，无可拘束。

“——真是方便的性爱玩具。”

他将双腿压住村上的关节，加入了第三根手指，随后挤入了第四根。村上的身体颤动着，横山知道他感到难受。不仅仅是身体上的，更因为他所说的话：他从来没有这么粗暴地对待过村上。

“......拿出去......”

认识了对方这么久，村上第一次对横山产生恐惧感。

“yoko，不，主人，你不会是想要......”

“hina，”横山将上身前倾，这个动作导致更多的重量被村上的关节和小腿承担，让他几乎发出一声悲鸣。他伸出另一只手去抚摸村上的性器，洁白而纤长的手指分开根部的毛发，一点点向上，搔弄到龟头的褶皱，而牙床则轻轻刮咬着村上后颈的皮肤，鼻息中温热的气息扑打在颈窝处。横山听见被村上刻意压抑着的喘息声，“我相信hina可以适应的。”

这是一个惩罚。横山想，从进门的那一刻就决定了的惩罚。当手掌最宽的部分没入村上身体，横山还是产生了一瞬间的迟疑。他害怕自己会犯下一个可怕的错误，但在他后悔之前，他已经把手全部推进去了。

五根属于横山裕的手指，埋在村上信五的体内。每一寸都被紧紧地挤压着，每一寸都将村上内部收缩时的颤抖向外传导至他的筋脉。他尝试着在那里面伸展，微微撑开大拇指，村上爆发出一阵高亢的尖叫。

“会、会坏掉的......”村上痛苦地叫喊着，横山却觉得自己在一种奇妙的氛围中——不同于性器被包裹时的舒适，对方脆弱之处彻底在自己的掌控之下的幻觉像触须一样占满了他的大脑。他尝试着转动手腕，模拟性交时的状态，当手指真的触及并挤压着前列腺的时候，横山感觉到村上的身体猛烈地抽搐着——他骤然向后扬起上身，如同一张拉满的长弓。

他的另一只手加速着撸动村上的性器，感觉到那部位在自己手上变得硬挺。肠壁也开始分泌一些淫液，就像横山之前说到一样——村上陷入情动了，哪怕是藉由痛苦获得的快感。他处在温暖内壁包裹中的拳头伸缩之间也更加顺畅了起来。用拳头在村上体内抽插——横山有种在手腕处生长出阴茎的错觉。  
“hina做得真不错。”

“......我，我想要yoko的血。”

村上极小声地哀求。

“我已经教过hina应该怎么称呼了，”横山饶有趣味地盯着村上，他红宝石般的眼睛蒙上了一层尘。横山发现自己并不反感村上这副脆弱的样子，“叫我主人。”

“......请给我，主人的血......”

“射出来，就给你。”

村上犹豫了片刻，蜷缩起了身子，这样他就可以让横山的拳头开发到更深的地方。由于横山帮他托管了性器，他的两只手只能关照自己的乳头。村上的体格不如横山，在同族中更不算高大，匀称的肌肉贴着骨架，有种精炼而单薄的美感。他小巧的乳尖因刚才的刺激而充血挺立着。

村上把玩着自己的乳头。或许是觉得还不够，他的手指上伸出了指甲。锐利的，能让人流血的指甲，点在了村上自己的乳尖处，横山只感知到一股热流从肠壁中流出，浇到自己的拳头上。他借这个机会将五指缓缓地抽出来，带出一大滩滴落的淫液。

“主人......”

横山不发一言。他松开了对村上小腿的压制，将村上翻过身，整个人完全覆在了他的上方。他胀大的股间在村上的水渍未干的臀缝处摩擦着。

村上明白他的意思。倒不如说，这才是他所习惯的。只是在饥饿和意外的疼痛下吸血鬼的脑袋已经有些浑噩了，他没有往常一样主动抬起腿勾住横山的腰部，而是用充满疑问的眼神看着横山，又看了看自己的下身，然后突然恍然大悟似的，将腿向两侧打开，微微弓腰抬高了臀部。村上骨节分明的手指扒开自己的臀肉，那个刚才一番蹂躏过后湿漉漉的穴口呈现在横山的面前。

......也太有献身精神了吧。

横山有些不知道说什么好，毕竟是他把村上折磨到晕头转向的。不过当然的，都这个时候了，他不可能停下来。

阴茎抵住穴口，在两人的注视下，一点点没入村上的身体。

横山发出一声快慰的低吼。拳头毕竟没有生殖器那么敏感，还是现在这个状态更能感受村上湿热的内里对他紧紧的吸附。村上低低喘息着。横山先用着双方都很熟悉的频率抽插，随后逐渐加快。

“hina，和我一起。”  
被横山的阴茎不停戳碰敏感点，村上颤抖着，发出断气一样的哭泣声。快感从尾椎一路上升，然后到达某个临界点——一内部骤然绞紧。横山低哼一声，抓着村上胯骨的力气陡然变大，精液倒灌入村上的肠道中。同时，对方阴茎里射出的东西也交待在了他的手里。

“好孩子，”横山看向发着抖、还有些茫然的村上，“来用餐吧。”

他露出雪白脖颈。

 

\------

 

你究竟是怎么看我的呢。

横山有时候会思考他和村上的关系。

曾经有老猎人说，人类现在已经没有神，也没有天敌了。无论是他们，还是黑暗中的生物，都只是这个巨大磨盘中最外圈的谷粒，迟早要被淘汰出时代。随后老猎人问他：横山裕，你为何还执着地走在这条道上？

横山自己也想不明白。

为了大义吗？或许，本来也没有什么大义。

他想起初遇村上时的场景。那时他收到手下情报，说某家温泉旅馆的老板可能不是人类。前去调查的三拨人没有一组传来回音。于是横山亲自前去了。结果等来的不是一场恶战，而是一场艳遇——虽然后来横山才明白，那位美人，既不是温香也不是软玉，而是一只名叫村上信五，性格恶劣的吸血鬼。特别批注，男性吸血鬼。而横山不争气的手下们还以为自己被温柔和善的老板娘好生招待，准备一直在旅馆中过逍遥日子呢。

横山还记得他拔枪准备射杀村上时，却被他一席言论唬得晕头转向，只得带那几位手下回去复命，任务报告更是草草了事。不知是因调查后得知村上确实没有恶性伤人的记录，还是因初遇时的开场实在太过暧昧，横山后来几番见村上，只有床上的枪次次开火，手中的枪倒是一次也没机会开。

猎人提着枪来猎我们，我为何不能反过来猎人呢。某次云雨过后，村上在横山怀中如是说。我不伤人，只猎人，这还不行吗？

你猎的什么人？横山问。

猎你呀。村上狡黠地笑着答。

于是横山失眠了。他想了一晚，关于人，关于猎人，关于血族，关于大义。终于在第二天提着黑眼圈准备向村上表白之时，发现，对方不见了。

此后你跑我追几十年，村上始终没有给他机会说出真心话。不知是因为不愿呢，还是不敢呢？

横山又想起了老猎人的话，而他现在终于可以给出答案。

“hina，你跑吧。”

横山叹息道。

“我会一直、一直追逐你。”

作为猎人，我将永世追逐我的猎物。

此刻村上却已经无法听到了。饥饿和疼痛终于让他失去了神智，对横山不设防的姿态没有任何犹豫，只能遵循着本能咬上去。他仿佛刚刚走出冰窖，人类皮肤下涌动的热血则是温热醇厚的肉汤，带着升腾的热气和无尽的诱惑。鲜血顺着横山苍白的肌肤流淌，如荒原中的一道红河。

村上的眼中渐渐有了神彩，他发泄式地大口吸取着横山的鲜血。直到感觉到横山怀抱着他的力度轻了，村上才慌了神。他摇晃着横山裕：

“喂......喂，yoko！你没事吧！”

啊，没事。但是恢复活力的hina真是吵死了。

横山想，吸血鬼还真方便啊，只要有血液带来的能量，受到的伤害不管是身体还是心都一下子就恢复了。他把脑袋从村上的肩膀上抬起来，无奈地说：

“hina你一次吸太多了，我有点贫血......”

“那你怎么不叫我停手呢？”

横山有些哭笑不得。

他有时觉得村上很睿智，有时又觉得对方活了几百年算是打了水漂。为什么可以问出这么天然的问题？

“你刚才也没有喊停啊。”方才的自己也像魔怔了一样，一些藏在心底已久的妄念和半成型的幻想让他无法自控，做出了伤害村上的事情。不过，既然事已发生，两人也不是普通人，横山倒也没有想过道歉。

刚才......村上无声地张了张嘴。

“......其实挺爽的，”他用极轻的声音说给自己听，“至少我高潮了。”

不知道横山有没有听到。一时间，横山抱着村上，两个人陷入沉默。

“喂，yoko。”

结果还是村上先打破寂静。

“你下次研究的术式还是这个水平的话，我还是会逃跑的。”

“多少次，也会把你抓回来。”

横山挑眉以对。

“如果你还想着诱惑其他人类的话，还有其他惩罚在等着你。Hina酱。”

村上定定地看着横山，突然间咧开了嘴，露出两颗锐利的犬齿。他笑到眼角牵扯出纹路：

“所以yoko你是吃醋...了...才......唔.......”

横山以一个吻封住了他。

这次，终于是温柔而缱绻的吻。

 

END


End file.
